


The Pain We Face, We Face Together

by Hargreeves_Hoe101



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: BAMFs, Betrayal, Canon - Video Game, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Married Characters, Might make Farah and Alex a thing, Mild Language, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hargreeves_Hoe101/pseuds/Hargreeves_Hoe101
Summary: Captain John Price and Lieutenant Colonal Annabell Perryman are married. Nobody else knew this, but they are about to find out.Suck at summaries
Relationships: John Price/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Pain We Face, We Face Together

Captain John Price was a tough man. He was known throughout the years of being a cold, merciless bastard, making his way through the ranks and stepping on anyone to get there. Now, he was kind, but he was not in any way, shape, or form, a soft man.

Kyle Garrick met Price in a terror attack on London. The truck he had been tracking for weeks had killed hundreds of people, and kickstarted a new feeling in him. A innocence of some sort was lost that day and he was filled with rage, Captain Price had taken him in and made him part of something bigger, something he was eternally grateful for. 

Over the time he had hen working with them, Him, Price, Alex, and Farah had become a tight knit group. He would even call them friends. They had been helping with the aftermath of Barkov's death and had been staying with Farah at the moment. A nearby base was housing them "officially" but they mostly stayed with her and the Rebels. The only time they do end up swinging by the base anymore was to train new transfers, get mission reports, and fight over lemon cake MRE's. (Farah fell in love with them and typically takes them while they fight over it)

Captain Price headed over to where they were patrolling, or rather, smoking. He had a nervous look on his face that made them all very alert, he was always known as being cool and collected, unbothered by everything and everyone.

"Time to load up and head back to base, VIPs are on their way and boss said she wants us all there to escort them." Seeing their looks, Price sighed "Friendly." His lips twitched at the clear confusion on their faces.

Alex tilted his head to the side, his brows rising in confusion, "I didn't think we we got VIPs, the friendly kind anyway, why are they here?"

Price got a dark look on his face, "Their helo was attacked on their way back to the states, they crashed on a remote man-made island, you know, the one from Skell Tech, and are just getting back. They need a place to lay low, so this is the closest discreet location."

Farah took her legs down from where they had been resting on the table, "Who are they?" She asked carefully. The look on his face was one of great loss, one she had seen in the mirror one too many times. A look she had seen on Hadir's face one too many times.

Captain Price looked away from them. "I..." he trailed off, "they are very classified, but what I can tell you is they are legends. They are one, if not the, most dangerous reconisence team of all time. They can't even tell you what their names are but they go by 'Nomad' and 'Holt'. He looked down, "There were two others in their team but they have unfortunately passed."

He looked up, "They are also way above yours, and my, pay grade." he smirked.

Kyle let out a groan at the light chuckle that went around, "That makes me want to know even more now, Captain." Price rolled his eyes and pushed Kyle's feet off the table. "Back to work."

The whole table chuckled at Kyle's misfortune, getting to work none the less.

****

The group had just gotten back from a raid, heading over to base to meet the new VIPs.

"I do not understand why I am going. I am not American, or one of their soldiers."

Kyle honestly got where Farah was coming from, the fact her or Alex were able to get into the base at all was a miracle. Although he suspected that 'miracle' was named Kate Lazwell.

They waited at the busy runway, underneath a large gazebo that held all planes and jets. There were workers smoking, which they promptly got yelled at for doing so close to a fueling area, a few people ran by to get to their post when they saw a higher up heading over, and a few choppers were landing with soldiers back from a mission, a few heading over to medical from a suspected gunfight.

They waited until they saw a plane heading down with a symbol on it. A few people seemed to recognize the symbol, a stark white skull with diagonal lines running down the sides, the mouth almost completely faded but still standing out against the dull gray plane.

As it landed he felt Captain Price shift next to him. His hat was off, for once, and his hand was itching at his beard. He was dressed in a dark green tee-shirt, covered by his sand colored vest. He had the same pants and boots, but there was something...different about it.

He was dressed slightly nicer than usual (slightly being the key word), his hair was neat, he smelled like he not only took a good shower, but put on cologne, and he was wearing a watch he had once seen before, but only for a small moment. (He was cleaning it before he went to bed, but put it up immediately after.)

The plane opened up and he watched as a Latin-American man with long black hair stepped out, wheeling another man with a shaved head and scarf out. They were laughing as the first man pretended to almost lose his grip on the chair, causing the other to spit curses at him, although if their smiles were anything to go by, he didn't actually mean them.

Next was a woman with bright red hair and a scar running down her forehead, across her eye, and down to the side of her mouth. She was smiling at the two men, clearly amused by their antics, the side her mouth quirking up tiredly.

She smacked their heads with a smooth motion of one hand, bringing back memories of his siblings. He remembers his older sister doing the same motion with him and his brother. Something that was clear they did this a lot.

They made their way down the ramp and onto the runway, they moved to where their group was standing, although he didn't know how they knew to head over to them.

The woman approached with the two men, she walked directly to stand face to face with Captain Price. They watched as she stared him in the eye, clearly a challenge. They stayed staring at each other blankly, until Price moved his head closer and his lips moved upwards. The woman never broke her stare when she started to grin widely.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, and he moved to support her back. They were both laughing slightly and the men behind her looked fond.

"Oh, John, I missed your stupid face!"

"Well, hello to you too, Annie."

They made no move to separate and their group was very confused on the turn of events. They had thought this would turn into a fight, when the woman, Annie, first came over, they could cut the tension with a knife. Then they did a complete 180 and started acting like old pals.

She didn't detach from him completely but leaned back to scowl at him. "Don't call me Annie!"

The man in the wheelchair spoke up suddenly, "This is so sweet, but I haven't been welcomed back properly yet. What do you say, Price, do I get a kiss too?" He made smooching noises at them, before the other smacked his head.

"Ow! Why do I keep getting hit?"

The black haired man leaned down to look at him, "Because you're an idiot."

Annie "Don't call me Annie" snorted before looking at Price. "Well," she looked over, "Wanna introduce us?"

Their group of typical badasses, were standing awkwardly off to the side until they were addressed.

Alex, ever the peacemaker, gave a smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ma'm, I'm Alex."

She took his hand with a firm grip, "Annabell, but call me that and I'll chop off your balls but feel free to call me Anne." She grinned at him. 

He tried not to snort at the surprised look on Alex's face and the amused one on Farah's.

He nodded at her respectfully, "Name's Kyle, It's nice to meet you Anne."

They finally turned to the last member of their group, "Farah Karim," she shook her hand, "Any friend of Price, is a friend of mine."

Anne looked behind her to the men, "This asshole," she pointed to the dark haired man, "is  
Rubio." He waved slightly. "And this asshole," she turned her finger towards the bald man that held a shiteatting grin, "is Dom." She turned some more, "An-" she cut herself off, her smile dimming.

Sensing the tension, Price abruptly smirked at them, "Ignore anything he says" pointing to Dom, who then gasped dramatically.

"Don't listen to him!"

****


End file.
